


Unexpected

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, после ночной прогулки Дерек находит ребенка недалеко от особняка Хейлов





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/wfNf0yna3NM - вдохновило видео. 
> 
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/8d0e45499c35ca6db3e226c84f3c5a67/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo1_r1_250.gif  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/2eaecb27a6fc9d72383ef7184c63f42a/tumblr_inline_n3qfyrdklU1qat6ab.gif  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/385bb1860f62033277ac807ad5ab41a8/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo5_250.gif  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/f2f693fc02b1abd5ab998379f9c16988/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo2_250.gif  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/13bf36bc179cac8f7d4d3242ee0d88a4/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo4_r1_250.gif  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/14e6937214b2993b1a4b1532958bc2ee/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo7_r1_250.gif  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/c1b1406cbdd7497f13f51c13dbc1741b/tumblr_n3q9orcCmb1qazfcpo8_250.gif
> 
>  
> 
> Действия происходит после стаи альф. Эрика и Бойд не погибли, а уехали вместе с Корой в Нью-Йорк.
> 
>    
> Бета: theluckypumpkin

Вокруг царила тьма, а в небе зажигались мириады звёзд. Ближе к полуночи небо в одном месте посветлело, бледное зарево постепенно разгоралось на горизонте. Через несколько минут появилась луна, к счастью, не полная. Ночь выдалась на удивление прохладной.

Дерек наслаждался поездкой. Мотор Камаро едва слышно урчал на холостых оборотах. Тренировка стаи вышла неплохой: беты усердно занимались, переломов было куда меньше, чем две недели назад, человеческая часть стаи работала с Бестиарием. Сверхъестественной херни пока не было, да и охотники не появлялись. Небольшой отдых всем пойдет на пользу.

Впереди огромным темным пятном виднелся особняк. Дерек уже не в первый раз про себя порадовался, что согласился с Питером и отстроил семейный дом заново. Огромный дом с защитными рунами на земле Хейлов будет очень кстати, когда стая будет разрастаться. Возможно, лет эдак через пять, он приведет в стаю новых бет, или кто-то из девушек обзаведется ребенком. Главное, чтобы это был не Питер. 

В доме были только Стайлз и Лора. Ребята сладко спали на разложенном диване перед работающим телевизором. Марафон серий "Звездного Пути" эта парочка не осилила: у маленькой Лоры резались зубки, и спать спокойно не мог никто. Спасибо чудесным травам и мазям Дитона, что снимали воспаление десен и сбивали температуру. Если бы малышка перекинулась в волчонка, то проблем было бы намного больше. Дерек бы точно не смог воспользоваться силой альфы, чтобы ее успокоить.

 

Он все ещё не понимает, как такое возможно. Почему спустя пять лет его сестра к нему вернулась шестимесячной малышкой?

***

 

Маленькая Лора нашлась в лесу, рядом с растерзанным телом ее новой матери. Девушка была бетой, и неслабой. Была в стае, но как Дерек ни старался, он не мог вспомнить оборотней, что ходили под знаком полумесяца. Малышка, поняв, что больше она не одна, перестала плакать и зашевелилась.

Дерек взял ребенка на руки и, тихо рыкнув, посмотрел на неё красными глазами. Та в ответ весело засмеялась и приняла бета-форму. Оборотень улыбнулся. Она приняла его как альфу.

Побродив вокруг ещё немного, Дерек нашел брошенную машину на обочине при въезде в город. Прав не было, только документ об аренде автомобиля. Зато была сумка с детской одеждой и смесью. Телефон погибшей беты был выключен, но он точно знал, что никакой полезной информации там нет. Однако запах оборотня, что убил девушку, здесь чувствовался. Девочка тоже им пахла, но не так сильно, как та бета. 

Дерек позвонил шерифу Стилински и сообщил о трагической находке в лесу. Сам же отправился домой: мыть и кормить свою новую бету. 

И именно тогда, когда малышка была чистой, сытой и довольной жизнью, Дерек и почувствовал этот запах. Запах дома, стаи, уюта. Эта была его старшая сестра, его Лора. В этом он ни на секунду не сомневался.

Разумеется , он поднял на ноги всех, кто мог ему помочь: выдернул Джона Стилински с места преступления, Мелиссу МакКолл из теплой кровати и Дитона из ветклиники.

Мать Скотта приехала первой.

\- Я рад, что ты приехала и осмотрела её, Мелисса. И прости за такой поздний вызов. 

Близился рассвет, но, ни Лора, ни Дерек спать не собирались. Хейл был слишком взвинчен, адреналин бил ключом, а малышка, видимо, выспалась в лесу. 

Лора играла на полу и что-то лепетала на своем языке. Дерек знал, что как оборотень она не может ничем болеть, но иррациональный страх не отпускал. Поехать в больницу он не мог: по городу тут же расползлись бы слухи. Сообщать пока о своем "отцовстве" всем и вся он не спешил. Сперва нужно все рассказать стае и Дитону. 

\- Никаких проблем, Дерек, - улыбнулась Меллиса, открывая медицинскую сумку. 

Когда первый шок прошел, МакКолл тут же спросила, не украл ли он ребенка. Тогда-то Дерек и понял, что именно от этой женщины Скотту досталась вся подозрительность и этот моралистический взгляд. Выслушав небольшую историю, женщина согласилась осмотреть девочку. Лора на ручки к незнакомой тетеньке лезть не спешила. Вцепилась в своего Альфу и смотрела до боли знакомым, подозрительным взглядом на медсестру. Дерек попробовал словами объяснить, что Меллиса не угроза, что она своя и все будет хорошо, но это не убедило малышку. А вот клыки и красные глаза - да. Лора обиженно надула губки, но осмотреть себя разрешила. 

\- Она очень на тебя похожа, - улыбнулась МакКолл. - Те же глаза и улыбка. Если бы я не знала, что это твоя сестра, то подумала, что дочь.

Дерек хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди. Теперь для всех, кто не входит в стаю, так оно и будет. Лора будет его дочерью, ведь не станет же он говорить всем и каждому, что это его старшая сестра, которая искупалась в источнике молодости? Легче соврать, чем говорить правду. 

\- Она полностью здорова, Дерек, - проворковала Мелисса над малышкой и аккуратно передала её в руки оборотню. - Можно было бы и кровь проверить, но мы оба знаем, что это ни к чему. Что будешь делать с легендой и официальными документами?

\- Думаю попросить помощи у шерифа и Питера, - усмехнулся парень, укачивая ребёнка на руках. - Джон скоро должен приехать. Легенду придумаем вместе со Стайлзом.

Мелисса рассмеялась и сказала, что со сказочником Дерек не ошибся. Приехавшие Дитон и Джон внесли свой вклад в жизнь Лоры. Стилински-старший обещал внести малышку в базу данных сразу, как только Питер и его "темные связи" сделают качественные документы. Алан подтвердил то, что говорил Дереку его волк: он действительно держал на руках свою старшую сестру. На вопрос, как такое возможно, ветеринар ответил просто "реинкарнация души" и пожал плечами. Если Питер смог воскреснуть, то почему бы душе Лоры вновь не вернуться в этот мир?

Пока Дитон и Мелисса отвлекали внимание малышки на себя, шериф захотел узнать мнение оборотня по поводу убитой девушки. Альфа поделился догадками и теориями. Одно Хейл знал точно: бета приехала в Бейкон-Хиллз за помощью. Она искала убежище и надеялась, что здешний Альфа ей поможет. Защитит и укроет. И Дерек бы помог. Оборотни, как и волки, очень ценили и оберегали своих щенков и волчиц. Никакой оборотень-Альфа ей бы не смог отказать. Если, конечно, она не натворила дел и не сбежала от своего Альфы. Дерек пообещал Джону, что если узнает что-то новое или что-нибудь почует, то сразу сообщит. Ведь это и в его интересах тоже.

Разошлись все только под утро. Лора сладко спала на его кровати, а Дерек аккуратно устроился рядом. Все его инстинкты требовали защищать своего волчонка и быть рядом. Парень и сам бы не смог уйти: он боялся, что если отпустит Лору, то снова её потеряет. Одна только мысль об этом причиняла нестерпимую боль.

Стая нагрянула после обеда. Дерек серьёзно подумывал о том, чтобы усилить тренировки. Ведь эти дебилы так и не научились использовать нюх и слух. 

Громко что-то обсуждая и смеясь, парни включили телевизор (недавно купленный - Стайлзу было скучно, и он хотел смотреть кино по вечерам) и засунули в микроволновку поп-корн. Зачем он вернул Айзека в особняк и дал ключ Стайлзу?

Рядом зашевелилась Лора и тихо захныкала. Дерек успокаивающе погладил малышку по спинке и аккуратно встал. Положив на своё место подушку, чтобы ребёнок не упал, он пошёл вниз.

Ребята к тому времени замолчали. Когда Дерек вошёл на кухню, по пути выключив телевизор, парни ели поп-корн и удивленно смотрели на него. Видимо, кто-то (скорей всего, Айзек) додумался прислушаться к тому, что происходило наверху, и поделился с классом.

\- Когда мы успели обзавестись ребенком? - спросил Стайлз, нервничая. Наверняка он уже напридумал себе шикарную соперницу, что только и ждет того момента, как заявиться в особняк и забрать Дерека, размахивая перед носом бедняжки-Стайлза результатом теста на отцовство. 

Наверное, он проводит с этим мальчишкой слишком много времени. 

\- Вчера ночью, - пожал плечами оборотень, наливая себе кофе. После первого глотка он тут же поморщился. Растворимый, не сравнится с тем, что готовит Питер по утрам.

\- И ты молчал?! - воскликнул Стайлз, размахивая руками. - Дерек, ребенок - это серьёзный шаг! Очень ответственный. Супер ответственный! А мы с тобой только пять месяцев вместе. Успешно пропустили этап со свадьбой, но влетели на ребенка.

\- Я не мог ее бросить. Она оборотень, урожденная. Предлагаешь отдать в детский дом, чтобы в первое же полнолуние она там всех поубивала? - продолжал давить Дерек, подходя ближе к столу. Скотт и Айзек, сжав голову в плечи от силы Альфы, молчали. - Она стая. Я её не брошу. 

Стайлз закивал, низко опустив голову:

\- Ладно. Хорошо, приятель. Я тебя понял. Сейчас же покину твою территорию. Вещи дашь собрать или так выкинешь?

\- Что? - растерялся от такого поворота Дерек. - Ты о чём?

\- У тебя есть дочь, ты её не бросишь. Мать ребёнка тоже не бросит. Инстинкты волчицы и все дела. Третьим лишним я быть не хочу и не буду, - спокойно сказал Стилински, вставая из-за стола.

\- Стайлз, нет никакой волчицы.

\- А дочь ты нашёл в капусте, - кивнул парень, злясь. - Ты будешь мне врать? Скотт и Айзек подтвердили, что она твоя. Она пахнет так же, как и ты. Женский запах чувствуется в гостиной, и это точно не Кора. 

Беты от непередаваемого взгляда Дерека вжались в стулья. Альфа хмыкнул и поставил кружку на столешницу гарнитура. 

\- Если Скотт хорошенько принюхается, то поймет, что здесь была его мать. Это ещё раз доказывает, что ему нельзя прогуливать тренировки. Здесь так же были твой отец и Дитон.

\- Что здесь делал отец? - забыв о том, что он как бы злился и ревновал, воскликнул Стайлз. - Он же поехал на место преступления.

\- Он там был, как и я, - кивнул Дерек.

\- Это сделали чужаки-оборотни? - спросил Скотт.

\- Я почувствовал запах незнакомца, сильного оборотня, на вокзале, - добавил Айзек, чем заслужил одобрительный кивок от своего альфы.

\- Этот оборотень убил бету на моей, - Стайлз ударил его локтем в бок, - на нашей территории, - поправился оборотень. - Бета искала укрытие и помощи. Она была не одна. С ней был ребёнок. Лора.

\- Стой-погоди, чувак. Лора? Твоя Лора? - удивленно спросил Стайлз, смотря на Дерека во все глаза.

\- Да, моя, - кивнул парень. Он прислушался к тому, что происходит наверху. Малышка все так же спала, и шум ей совершенно не мешал. Это так похоже на его сестру... - Она приняла меня как своего альфу. Дитон подтвердил, что она Хейл. Мой волк не ошибся.

На кухне повисла тишина. Стайлз обдумывал услышанное, Айзек старался почуять и услышать то, что делала на втором этаже сестра его альфы, а Дерек думал о том, как же ему повезло. Его сестра вернулась к нему, он больше не одинок. Хотелось крепко ее обнять, рассказать о том, что с ним произошло за все это время, поплакаться, что сила альфы ему никогда не была нужна, и что он с радостью вернул бы ее Лоре, но... Его сестра сейчас - шестимесячная малышка, которая нуждается в заботе и защите не меньше, чем он сам. 

Он все ещё не знает, как такое возможно и что говорить Питеру, когда тот вернется из Нью-Йорка. Можно ли его вообще подпускать к Лоре? Или ничего не говорить дяде, схватить малышку и Стайлза и рвануть куда-подальше, и черт с ними, с этими документами?

От плана побега его отвлек Стайлз, что взял его за руку. Он смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами и застенчиво улыбался:

\- Познакомь меня с ней, пожалуйста.

И как ему можно отказать?

 

***

 

Лора проснулась из-за дождя. Она не была напугана, но недовольно кряхтела из-за того, что проснулась одна. Малышка что-то пела себе под нос и игралась со своими ногами. Заметив Дерека, радостно улыбнулась и потянулась к нему.

\- Хэй, я здесь. С добрым утром, красавица.

Стайлз понравился Лоре. Она с удовольствием дергала его за отросшие волосы, пальчиками лезла ему в рот и била ладошкой по щеке. Она по-хозяйски устроилась на его плече и смотрела с любопытством на новые лица. Её волчонок уже знает, что это её стая, беты. Она изучает их, наблюдает и приравнивается. Дерек выдыхает, когда малышка радостно смеётся, хлопая в ладоши.

\- Она в стае, - ответил он, поймав недоуменные взгляды парней. Разумеется, они почувствовали то, как волчонок их изучал, но реакцию понять не смогли. - Её волчица приняла вас. 

\- Она милая, - кивнул Айзек, медленно подходя поближе. - Так на тебя похожа. 

Лоре не понравилось, что бета стоит так далеко, и она дёрнула его за кончик шарфа. Лейхи наклонился поближе, чем заслужил похлопывание ладошкой по щеке. Мелькнув золотым взглядом, парень улыбнулся. И испуганно вскрикнул, когда малышка ушла в бета-форму.

\- Дерек, это нормально? - взволнованно спросил Стайлз, покачивая её на руках.

\- Лора не умеет контролировать свою волчицу, так что, да, это нормально, - усмехнувшись, Дерек рыкнул на малышку. 

Лора смешно рыкнула в ответ и обратилась обратно.

\- Она хорошо тебя чувствует, - подал голос Скотт.

\- Родственные связи. Плюс, она урожденная волчица. Возраст играет не последнюю роль. Ей легче воспринимать меня как альфу и как отца, - спокойно ответил Дерек, поглаживая костяшками нежную кожу малышки.

\- Это супер-мило, - сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь.

\- Тебя она тоже чувствует, Стайлз.

\- В смысле "чувствует"? - не понял парень. - Что я человек?

\- В том смысле, что ты моя Пара.

\- Мамочка-Стайлз, - усмехнулся Айзек, давая пять Скотту. 

\- Я могу взять её на руки? - взволнованно спросил тот, вытирая руки о джинсы.

\- Ну, я не вижу причин возразить крёстному отцу, - пожал плечами Дерек, отходя в сторону. 

Скотт улыбнулся так, словно не ребёнка взял на руки, а выиграл миллион долларов. Айзек полностью переключился на Лору и Скотта. Последний и без ребёнка мог привлечь внимание кучерявого оборотня, но такая доза милоты могла и убить бету. Или закоротить его мозг. 

\- Крёстный отец? - Стайлз хотел изогнуть бровь, как в фильмах, но быстро бросил это дело. Этот бровастый трюк дается только Дереку Хейлу и тому, кто смог постичь дзен, наверное 

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы твой лучший бро-друг был крёстным нашей дочери?

Стайлз от удивления открыл рот и глубоко вздохнул. Он несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать подходящих слов. Или их было слишком много, и не все они были цензурными. 

\- Ты серьёзно? Ты правда хочешь растить Лору со мной? - спросил Стайлз, смотря куда угодно, но не на Дерека.

Хейлу это совсем не понравилось. Одной рукой он обнял парня и прижал к себе, а другой аккуратно взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо ему в глаза.

\- Стайлз, я люблю тебя, - улыбнулся оборотень, наблюдая за тем, как краснеет его мальчик, - ты моя Пара. Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты воспитывал со мной Лору. Но только если ты этого тоже хочешь.

\- Очень хочу, Хмуроволк, - фыркнул Стайлз, ударяя его кулаком по плечу. - Вы от меня никуда не денетесь. 

Дерек опустил свой подбородок на макушку Стайлза и молча наблюдал за тем, как Айзек и Скотт старались развлекать Лору. Малышка удобно устроилась на руках МакКолла и, видимо, в ближайшее время не планировала с них слезать. Айзек развлекал ее с помощью мягких игрушек. Он на полном серьезе ставил кукольный театр. Одну из игрушек озвучивал Скотт, так что голова Лоры все время поворачивалась от одного оборотня к другому.

Дерек прикрыл глаза. Его волк полностью спокоен и умиротворен. Пара и волчонок рядом, как и беты. Все счастливы и здоровы. Связь в стае восстановлена, и никаких чужаков поблизости. 

Чуткий слух уловил звук приближающей машины. Дерек нахмурился и взглядом приказал Скотту отдать Лору Стайлзу. Эту встречу он планировал провести примерно никогда. Подавив в себе желание схватить дорогих ему людей и умчаться на Камаро из города, он пошёл вниз.

Питер вернулся. 

Разговор выйдет не из простых. 

 

***

 

\- Стая передаёт тебе привет, племянничек, - Питер прошёл в дом и сел на свое любимое кресло. - Кора просила передать, цитирую: "Если тебя так волнует о то, что мы здесь делаем и как живем, тащи свою альфовоскую задницу в Нью-Йорк. Не надо присылать своих гонцов". Я уже говорил о том, как сильно люблю Кору? Вот она действительно похожа на мою племянницу. 

Он аккуратно повесил свой плащ на спинку кресла. Взяв из нижней полки журнального столика бутылку виски, он так же медленно и изящно наполнил свой бокал.

\- Тебе не предлагаю, потому что ты все равно не пьёшь. Так что за срочность? Ты говорил что-то про документы, - Питер сделал несколько глотков и усмехнулся. - Неужели Стайлз осчастливит нас тем, что возьмет твою фамилию во время помолвки?

\- У меня появилась дочь. Нужно ее удочерить. 

Мужчина с минуту смотрел прямо в глаза Дерека, а затем, поняв, что это не дурацкая шутка, поставил бокал на столик.

\- Я думал, что моя дорогая сестра провела с тобой беседу о пользе контрацепции, - Хейл-старший откинулся на спинку кресла и взмахнул рукой. - Кто же та бедняжка, что залетела от тебя? Стайлз знает об этом? Уже оплатил той деве билет в Мексику? 

\- Питер, - предупреждающим тоном сказал Дерек. 

\- Ребенок - оборотень?

\- Урожденная. Ее мать тоже была волчицей, - ответил парень, присаживаясь на диван.

\- Интересно, - хмыкнул Питер. - Стайлз, мальчик мой, не покажешь мне внучатую племянницу? 

Дерек недовольно поджал губы. Разумеется, волк Питера почувствовал, что вся стая в сборе. Да и нового оборотня, волчонка, можно сразу почувствовать. Его дядя, если учитывать его ум и матёрость, понял все ещё на улице. Нельзя обмануть обманщика и обхитрить хитреца. 

Стайлз спустился в гостиную, крепко прижимая к себе Лору. По обе стороны от него стояли Айзек и Скотт, готовые в любой момент защитить Альфа-Пару и его волчонка. Дерек был напряжён как пружина, готовый к тому, что придётся накинуться на Питера, давая время уйти Стайлзу и малышке. 

Питер смотрел только на Лору. Он наклонился вперёд, словно гончая, что взяла след. Он тоже это почувствовал: эту связь, этот запах. Дерек помнил, что Лора была любимицей Питера. Он любил ее, но из-за пожара, из-за того, что сошёл с ума, убил ее.

\- Лора, - хрипло сказал Питер, поднимаясь, - малышка Лора.

Дерек встал, переграждая путь. За его спиной Скотт и Айзек сделали то же самое.

\- Ты не тронешь нашего ребёнка, Питер, - выпустив когти, сказал он.

Старший Хейл напрягся и постарался снова поймать взгляд племянницы. Ему это было нужно. Он хотел снова увидеть ее глаза. Вдохнуть её запах. Ему нужно это сделать, чтобы навсегда стереть те размытые воспоминания о потухшем взгляде, запахе крови и крике. Питер должен обнять Лору и извиниться за все, что он сделал.

Но Дерек этого не понимает. Его инстинкты этого не понимают.

 

\- Хэй, Дерек, - позвал Стайлз, - да ладно вам, ребят. Дайте-ка старине Стайлзу пройти. 

\- Стайлз, какого черта ты творишь? - прошипел Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от опасного родственника.

\- Лора хочет взглянуть на дядюшку, - ответил Стилински, пожимая плечами. 

Дерек опустил взгляд на малышку и тяжко вздохнул. Лора сама себе на уме, как всегда. Почувствовала родственника, члена стаи, и захотела с ним познакомиться. Она что-то лепетала и била ладошкой по руке Стайлза, заставляя его подойти к Питеру.

Но тот сделал все сам.

Медленно подошёл ближе, присел перед малышкой и протянул к ней руку. Дерек прикусил губу. Слишком близко, слишком опасно. Он может не успеть спасти Лору от когтей. Зачем ей это надо? 

Лора смотрела на дядю, глаза в глаза. Ее волчонок нерешительно, боясь и готовый в любое мгновение бежать к альфе, подошла к огромному волку. От него пахло болезнью и болью. Волк лег на лапы и ждал, когда волчонок подойдет поближе. Она кружилась вокруг, медленно подходила и, наконец, присела перед ним и тявкнула. Волк поднялся на лапы и зарычал. Волчонок снова затявкала и ткнулась мордочкой ему в лапу. Она не вздрогнула, когда шершавый язык её вылизал. Не заскулила, когда острые зубы укусили за холку. Волчонок поняла, что этот волк её не обидит и не тронет. Он семья, он стая.

 

Питер улыбнулся, пожимая маленькую ладошку, и опустил голову. Стая сделала вид, что совершенно не почуяла влагу и соленый запах.

***

 

\- Стайлз, не мельтеши, - отдернула его Лидия, наряжая Лору в платье. Малышка, что-то сказав, засмеялась и потянулась к девушке. Лидия улыбнулась и с удовольствием взяла ее на руки.

Стайлза это поражает до сих пор. Лидия никогда не любила детей. Она всегда считала, что дети для женщины - обуза. Ведь, когда появляется ребёнок, всё время женщины уходит на чадо. Красота и здоровье в том числе. Он помнит, что Мартин не хочет заводить детей, но не против того, чтобы проводить свободное время с Лорой. Как она сказала, двое парней не смогут уследить за маленькой девочкой? Ну, в этом есть доля правды.

Стайлз и Дерек прочитали много книг за уходом ребенка, посмотрели полезные ролики на YouTube и даже взяли родительские курсы у Мелиссы. Дерек справляется с Лорой на отлично, не последнюю роль играют его инстинкты и тот факт, что в его семье было много детей. У Стайлза все выходит на твердую троечку, ибо жизнь старшеклассника-выпускника забирает все свободное время. Он успевает только покормить рано утром Лору и почитать ей сказки на ночь.

Больше всех выделился Питер. Образцовый дядюшка номер один. Лора, завидев его, сразу просилась на ручки. Дядя-зомби дарил ей миллион улыбок, читал книжки на разных языках и помогал ее волчонку изучать этот мир. Ну, и дарил подарки каждый день. Куда ж без этого.

\- Стайлз, свет очей моих, Кора со стаей и Шерифом приехали. Все ждут только вас троих, - Питер усмехнулся и подмигнул Лоре, - шикарно выглядите, дамы. Племянница, это тебе.

Подойдя к Лидии, мужчина аккуратно надел на голову Лоры повязку-ободок светло-зеленого цвета. Стайлз закатил глаза. Лидия и Питер знали, как одевать малышку. Ведь первое, что сделала мисс Мартин, как узнала об отцовстве Стайлза - так это выбила у Дерека право на то, что одевать ребёнка будет она. Питер её поддержал, ведь никто не хотел, чтобы Лора одевалась во все чёрное или в одежду с принтами супергероев. Поэтому девочка одета всегда так, словно вот-вот пойдет сниматься на обложку модного журнала.

\- Ну, малышка, - Стайлз аккуратно взял Лору из рук Лидии, - готова познакомиться со своими тётей, стаей и дедушкой?

Документы об отцовстве Дерека и Стайлза были готовы в рекордное время, как Питер и обещал. Джон, получив документы на руки, захотел серьёзно поговорить со своим сыном. Само собой, этот разговор начнется с "сынок, ты уверен? Тебе только недавно исполнилось восемнадцать. Ты скоро окончишь школу и пойдёшь в университет...". Поэтому Стайлз возвращался домой рано утром, хватает учебники и на занятия. Все остальное время он проводит в особняке Хейлов. Долго откладывать этот разговор бы не вышло, и поэтому приезд Коры, Эрики и Бойда он воспринял как дар небес. Ведь одним выстрелом сразу трёх зайцев. И на этот раз Дерек не бросит на него объяснения, ведь на его стороне два Хейла из трёх. 

\- Не надо переживать, всё пройдет хорошо, - спокойно сказала Лидия, поправляя воротничок его рубашки. - Твой отец в тебе уверен. Нужно просто доказать серьёзность намерений Дерека. Что ты не просто нянька и постельная грелка, а его муж и отец Лоры.

Лора, услышав своё имя, залепетала и захлопала в ладоши.

\- Мило, - улыбнулась Банши и чмокнула малышку в пухлую щёчку. - Пойдём, пока сюда не прибежал Дерек. Я уверена, что его раздражает тот факт, что он не может вас видеть рядом каждый час.

Стайлз усмехнулся и, поудобнее взяв Лору, пошёл вниз. Если они победили стаю альф, то и этот семейный вечер переживут. Ведь на их стороне такая группа поддержки. Нужно просто держать рядом пепел рябины и забрать у отца пистолет.


End file.
